ME PERTENECE
by frangarrido1993
Summary: Una antigua promesa, ¿estas dispuesta a cargar con tus propias palabras? Este fic participa en el Reto de Vitamina C del Circulo Mercenario.
1. CAPITULO I

**CAPITULO I**

 **EL ENCUENTRO**

Segura, confiable, inteligente y hermosa, eran las cualidades con las que contaba Kagome Higurashi, presidenta del concejo estudiantil de la preparatoria Hakuryu de Tokyo.

Su vida era tranquila, normal y por sobre todas las cosas rutinaria, vivía en una pensión, que tras la muerte de su padre hace dos meses, administraba su madre, solo eran ellas dos, quería formar una buena carrera para poder mantenerse ella sin darle ningún problema a su madre.

-Kagome, come con calma, hija – habló Nahomi, comiendo calmadamente su desayuno.

La chica prácticamente tragaba los alimentos – No puedo – dijo terminando su té de un golpe y poniéndose de pie -. Debo llegar temprano – caminó hasta el espejo junto a la sala y acomodo su uniforme -, hoy comienza mi último año en la preparatoria y hay muchas cosas que debo dejar listas para el próximo consejo – alisó su falda negra plisada por ultima ver y acomodo su chaqueta a juego para voltear a ver a su madre -. Bueno, ya me voy.

-Cuídate mucho, cielo – le sonrió su madre y la chica se fue.

Kagome caminó por el largo pasillo hasta el recibidor tomó su mochila y se calzó los zapatos, cuando abrió la puerta para salir su rostro chocó de lleno con alguien - ¡Auch! – se quejó la chica sobando su frente -, lo lamento, estaba dis… - detuvo su disculpa al quedar hipnotizada y perdida en unos hermosos pozos color mar, un pensamiento nostálgico, aun que no tenía claro por qué.

El hombre frente a ella sonreía mostrando unos perfectos y brillantes dientes que resaltaban en contraste con su piel morena, era alto, fácilmente superando el metro ochenta, su sonrisa se ladeó al notar la incomodidad de la chica - ¿Hola? – hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención de la azabache.

Kagome parpadeó unos segundos y volvió en sí – H-hola – aclaró su garganta y adoptó su postura cordial -. Soy Kagome, ¿necesita algo? – preguntó con una sonrisa servicial, que comúnmente ocupaba para atender a los residentes.

El moreno alzó una de sus cejas y no quitó la sonrisa, lo que provoco un placentero escalofrió en la chica – Estoy buscando a la señora Nahomi Higurashi.

-Claro – retrocedió y lo invitó a pasar -. Mamá – alzó un poco la voz para que la mujer pudiera escucharla.

-¿Kagome? – se escuchó la interrogante voz y pocos minutos después apareció la mujer -. Oh, no pensé verte tan pronto – sonrió la mujer.

El hombre se encogió de hombros con despreocupación y su vista se desvió a la azabache que aun permanecía con ellos.

-Bueno – habló Kagome -, los dejo, con permiso – hizo un reverencia y se fue rápidamente.

Su postura no se relajó hasta subir al tren que la llevaría directo a su preparatoria, apoyó su espalda en el cristal y suspiró – Dios, ¿qué me pasa? – se preguntó y la imagen del desconocido se impuso en su mente -. No, concéntrate Kag, concentrada – se enderezó probablemente no lo volvería a verlo o quizás con suerte seria un huésped _"No, no, no, eso no me importa"_ sacudió su cabeza y se obligó a olvidar.

Su recorrido fue tranquilo hasta que cruzó la puerta de la preparatoria.

-¡Kagome! – la azabache volteó en dirección de la conocida voz.

-Hola, Sango – saludó a la acongojada castaña que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-Hola – dijo la chica casi sin aliento -. T-tenemos un problema con los formularios de asignación de profesores.

Kagome dejo salir el aire – De acuerdo, vamos a la sala de profesores para solucionarlo antes de que comience la ceremonia de apertura – dijo segura y con paso firme.

Sango asintió y siguió a su amiga.

-o-

Veinte minutos después y luego de un arduo trabajo entre los miembros del concejo y el cuerpo docente, la dignación de profesores estaba lista.

-No reconozco este nombre – dijo curiosa Kagome.

Sango se acercó al papel que sostenía la chica y frunció el ceño – ¿Hiiryu?, tampoco me suena en lo mas mínimo, quizás sea nuevo.

-Sí, quicas – dijo sin interés la azabache -, como sea lo conoceremos en un rato, será nuestro profesor asignado.

-Genial – fingió entusiasmo Sango -, nuestro último año y con alguien extraño, que asco.

-Lo sé, pero no es de nuestra incumbencia – habló seria Kagome mientras entraba al gimnasio y se dirigía al escenario -, suficiente tenemos con las tareas del concejo como para preocuparnos de él.

-Lo sé – asintió su amiga -, ¿hablaste con Inuyasha?

La azabache se detuvo frente a la escalera que llevaba tras el escenario – No, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – se volteó y preguntó un poco irritada.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y la miró inquisitivamente – Kag, sabes que fue solo un error, él estaba muy borracho y Kik…

-No me importa – interrumpido la chica -, si no puede controlarse el mismo, nadie lo hará, sé que es tu amigo pero se lo dije a él y te lo digo a ti, yo no necesito a un niño como novio – dijo con firmeza y subió para preparar su discurso.

Sango se quedó abajo y contempló como comenzaba a llenarse el gimnasio de alumnos.

-Hola, Sanguito – ella sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura por la espalda y rodó los ojos divertida.

-No deberías comportarte así, estamos en la escuela por si no lo notaste.

El chico apoyó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, mirandola de lado – Aun no llegan los profesores.

-Pero si esta Kagome – lo alejó con sutileza -, y sabes que no le gusta que tengamos este comportamiento aquí, Miroku.

El chico de coleta solo le sonrió y se paró frente a ella – Hablando de Kagome, ¿hablaste con ella sobre nuestro estúpido amigo?

La castaña suspiró – Sí, y como me lo esperaba nada a cambiado, no creo que perdone a Inuyasha.

Miroku negó con suavidad – Ya me lo temía, fue un idiota al involucrarse nuevamente con Kikyo.

-Sí, realmente un idiota – concordó la chica.

En ese momento las luces comenzaron a apagarse.

-Diablos, ve a tu asiento, nos veremos luego – dijo ella pero él la detuvo por la muñeca y le dio un rápido pero tierno beso.

Sango se ruborizó – Nos vemos luego – él le guiñó un ojo y se fue con tranquilidad.

-¡Sango! – llamó la azabache -, muévete y ven.

-S-sí – contestó nerviosa y subió las escaleras.

Luego del discurso del director en donde ningún alumno prestaba atención, llego el tiempo de la azabache.

-Y ahora, la representante de los terceros años – dijo sin rodeos el director Naraku.

Kagome caminó con decisión hasta el podio y los susurros comenzaron, la chica era muy hermosa, lo que despertaba interés en los chicos y envidia en las chicas.

Aclaró su garganta y comenzó – Soy Kagome Higurashi de la clase 3-1 y presidenta del concejo estudiantil, les doy la bienvenida a todos, espero que este año se inolvidable, en especial para mi generacion e invitó a los alumnos de primer año a que si tienen alguna duda o reclamo se acerquen a nosotros – apuntó a su lado derecho en donde estaban los demás miembros del concejo, encabezados por Sango -, les deseo éxito a todos – concluyó con precisión y bajó provocando nuevamente los murmullos en todo el gimnasio.

-¡Silencio! – pidió Naraku -. Tengo un anuncio mas, como todos saben la profesora de inglés Kagura se ha ido a su descanso prenatal, por lo que les presentare a su reemplazo – miró al lado derecho juntó al concejo -. Adelante, señor Hiiryu.

Cuando entró el profesor múltiples murmullos comenzaron nuevamente y la atención se centró en el hombre, a excepción de la azabache que estaba ocupada contestando un molesto mensaje en su móvil.

La chica estaba tan inmersa en la rabia que le provocó ese, para ella absurdo y patético texto, que no notó cuando la ceremonia de apertura terminó.

-Es muy guapo – dijo Sango.

-¿Quién? – preguntó distraída Kagome.

-¿Cómo que quien? – la miró sin entender nada -, el nuevo profesor ¿qué no lo viste – apuntó el ya vacio escenario.

La azabache miró hacia el frente y solo pudo notar cómo se vaciaba el gimnasio – Lo siento, estaba distraída – guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Con tu móvil?, eso sí es raro en ti, ¿ocurrió algo malo? – preguntó preocupada la castaña, no era común que su amiga se distrajera con algo tan insignificante como un texto.

Kagome dejo salir el aire – Era Inuyasha – anunció con resignación.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto – recordó pensativa Sango.

-No vino, tuvo que acompañar a su padre a no sé donde… - rodó los ojos -, pero dijo que vendría cuando terminen las clases – levantó sus manos para hacer comillas imaginarias en sus palabras -. Necesito hablar contigo – imitó al chico -, idiota – se cruzó de brazos.

Su amiga soltó una carcajada – Veo que aun no es un tema superado para ti.

-Definitivamente ya no lo amo – sonrió con nostalgia al recordar ese casi doloroso amor que alguna vez sintió por el peliplata -, pero aun me duele su traición, yo confié en él.

-Lo sé amiga – la chica puso la mano en el hombro de la azabache -, pero quizás debas aclarar las cosas con él y cerrar el ciclo.

Kagome la miró con los ojos un poco nublados – Quizás, no lo sé – se puso de pie -. Por ahora vamos, luego veré que hago con el idiota – sonrió tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Está bien – Sango la imitó y la tomó del brazo -. Disfrutemos de nuestro último año.

-Sí, ¡yupi¡ - fingió entusiasmo Kagme y salieron del gimnasio riendo.

Al ser del concejo estudiantil, tenían la responsabilidad de organizar todas las actividades de la preparatoria, por lo que su primer día estaba excento de clases para los miembros.

Tras pasar toda la mañana organizando los comités para cada actividad, llegó la hora de almuerzo.

-Kag – se acercó Sango al escritorio de su amiga -, vamos por algo a la cafetería.

La azabache seguía revisando papeles y no despegó la mirada de ellos – Ve tu, aun debo organizar los reglamentos para cada club.

Sango hizo un puchero – De acuerdo, ¿quieres algo?

-No, te lo agradezco.

-Bien – tras esto la castaña dejó sola a la chica.

Kagome esperó unos segundos a estar sola y apoyó su espalda en la silla, recorrió con la vista la sala del concejo, que no tenía mucho de diferente con las otras, solo contaba con menos bancos y mas archivadores en las paredes.

Luego de unos minutos, el dolor punzante que había sido leve hasta ese momento se acrecentó en su cabeza – Maldición – se quejó la chica.

-Vaya, quien diría que la perfecta presidenta tendría una boca como esa – una voz masculina y burlona resonó en la sala.

Kagome volteó hasta donde el desconocido y palideció - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó reconociendo al hombre que anteriormente estaba en su casa.

El moreno que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios, entró – Veo que no me recuerdas, pequeña – se acercó lentamente a la chica, como un cazador -. Reconozco que esta mañana me molesto un poco, pero luego me ignoraste en el gimnasio, eso sí fue demasiado.

La azabache frunció el ceño – Yo no te conozco – aseguró.

-Claro que si Kag, soy Bankotsu – sonrió de lado ya frente al escritorio y ella palideció.

-Bank… - susurró y comenzó a recordar _"Bankotsu, mi vecino, mi… ¿mi primer amor?, imposible"_ -. E-eso es imposible, yo no he visto a Bankotsu en casi…

-¿Cinco años? – completó el moreno y le tomó el mentón para acercar sus caras.

-No puede ser – la imagen de su vecino cinco años mayor que ella vino a su mente, pero le era imposible recordar su cara, aun que ella tenía once años siempre fue mala con los rostros pero si tenía un muy claro recuerdo de él, sus característicos y hermosos ojos color mar, los mismo que esa mañana inconscientemente la dejaron hipnotizada -, esto no puede ser.

-Puede – acarició su mejilla con la otra mano y miró los rojos labios entre abiertos de la chica -. Vine por ti, pequeña – declaró con seguridad y juntó sus bocas sorprendiendo a la chica.

El beso fue forzoso en un principio, ya que la confusión de Kagome crecía cada vez más, trató de apartarlo con sus manos pero él la tenia sujeta de la nuca y en un descuido pasó su otra mano por la espalda de la azabache y la subió al escritorio dejándola sentada frente a él.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella molesta y mareada por lo situación.

-Tomo lo que es mío – él se situó entre las piernas de la chica y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-Bank, suéltame, no sé de qué me hablas – forcejeó nuevamente.

-Hace cinco años… - él comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de la chica -, cuando me marche al extranjero con mi padrastro… prometí volver por ti – la miró a los ojos –…y tu aceptaste.

La chica sabía que era cierto, aun que lo había dejado en el fondo de su corazón, perdiendo la esperanza tras no tener ninguna noticia del moreno en todo ese tiempo, ahora lo tenía frente a ella y sentimientos que creía enterrados salieron a flote de golpe – Y-yo…

-Tú, eres mía – declaró con seguridad y posesión volviendo a besarla.

Kagome sentó como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y en un impulso abrió su boca, dándole la bienvenida a la suave y experta lengua del chico que recorría con habilidad la dulce boca de la chica.

El placer y la pasión se comenzaban a apoderar de ambos, tanto así que la chica dejó de forcejear, sus manos recorrieron la fuerte espalda del moreno y su cadera tomó vida propia, rozando su entrepierna con el bulto del chico.

-Arrg… - gimió él sin despegar su boca de ella -, no hagas eso ahora, pequeña – pidió él volviendo a besarla con pasión.

-¡Kagome! – se escuchó en el pasillo la voz de Sango que trató de abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

La azabache se congeló y sus asustados ojos miraron al moreno.

Él solo suspiró y apoyó su frente en el delicado hombro de la chica - Maldición… - negó y se enderezó, sonriéndole de lado y caminando hasta la puerta.

Kagome bajó de la mesa y acomodó sus ropas, mientras veía como Bankotsu sacaba el pestillo _"¿En qué momento lo hizo?"_ se preguntó curiosa.

El moreno abrió la puerta de golpe y miró con enfado a la ruidosa castaña - ¿Necesita algo? – preguntó con soberbia.

-Se-señor Hiiryu, lo siento, no sabía que estaba aquí – se avergonzó la chica.

" _¿Señor Hiiryu?_ Dijo la azabache en su mente.

-No tendría por qué, estaba dándole una información confidencial a la señorita Higurashi – mintió sin titubear.

-¿Señor Hiiryu? – susurró Kagome.

Bankotsu la miró de lado y volteó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro – Bueno señorita Higurashi – se acercó lentamente a ella -, como nuestra conversación fue interrumpida, la espero en mi oficina cuando terminen las clases – se paró a escasos centímetros de ella y se inclinó hasta su oído -. No me hagas ir a buscarte, pequeña.

La chica sintió como un escalofrió subía por su columna y solo asintió.

-Bien – se volteó para marcharse sin nada más que decir.

-Vaya que susto – dijo Sango y entró junto a su amiga –¿De que hablabas con el profesor nuevo? – preguntó.

Kagome la miró pálida y sus piernas cedieron al peso de lo ocurrido cayendo al suelo – Bankotsu es… es mi ¿profesor? – tomó su frente como si tuviera miedo de que se le cayera -. Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando…


	2. CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO II:**

 **EL TERRITORIO**

Sango se agachó junto a su amiga y preocupada la tomó por los hombros – Kagome, me estas asustando ¿qué ocurrió?

La azabache notó el semblante preocupado de su amiga – Estoy bien – se forzó a sonreír y respiró hondo.

-¿Por qué llamaste al profesor Hiiryu por su nombre? – preguntó con suspicacia la castaña.

Kagome trató de idear alguna excusa pero le fue imposible, su amiga la conocía muy bien por lo que no sería fácil engañarla y no tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para idear una mentira decente – Bueno – se decidió a contar la verdad -, si quieres que te cuente debes prometer que jamás dirás nada ¿de acuerdo? – la miró con decisión.

La otra chica se mostró un tanto ofendida – Soy tu amiga, por dios, ni siquiera deberías mencionarlo – soltó los hombros de la azabache y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, es verdad, lo siento, pero – dudó y rascó nerviosa su cuello – esto realmente es muy… serio.

-¿Cuéntamelo de una vez quieres? – dijo Sango ya desesperada por la curiosidad.

-Bankotsu y yo fuimos vecinos desde que tengo memoria, él me vio crecer y yo siempre lo admire – suspiró con nostalgia al recordar sus primeras experiencias con el caprichoso sentimiento del amor -, en mi primer año de secundaria decidí reunir valor y confesar mis sentimientos y para mi sorpresa fui correspondida.

-¡¿Fuiste novia del profesor?! – preguntó sorprendida y emocionada Sango.

-¡Baja la voz! – pidió la azabache.

-Lo siento, es que esto es muy emocionante – aplaudió con diversión su amiga.

Kagome dejó salir el aire – Créeme, no lo es para mí – la miró con una sonrisa triste que consiguió borrar toda diversión en la castaña -. Nuestra relación avanzo sin ningún problema, Bankotsu siempre se las arreglaba para que yo no me sintiera insegura con la diferencia de edad, el estaba en su último año de preparatoria y muchas cosas estaban por cambiar sin que yo lo notara. Cuando cumplimos 4 meses de noviazgo, tuvimos nuestra primera noche de adultos – la azabache agachó su mirada para ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer -, fue maravilloso, siempre supe que me entregaría totalmente a él, yo era muy niña, estaba cercana a cumplir mis trece años y me hice mujer con él – su voz se perdió en un ahogado sollozo.

-Kag… - susurró Sango conmovida al ver a su amiga fuerte y segura, ahora destrozada.

-Yo… - tomó con dificultad aire la azabache para calmarse -, yo volví a casa ese día muy feliz, sin notar nada diferente pero al día siguiente llego a mi casa diciendo que debía marcharse al extranjero con su padrastro para estudiar – tragó sus lagrimas, pena y su tono tomó resentimiento y rabia -, yo muy estúpida e inmadura le dije que lo esperaría, que volviera por mí, solo serian tres años, pero nunca me contacto, nunca más supe de él y ahora… ahora vuelve a derrumbar todo lo que construí, todo lo que soy – una rebelde lagrima rodó por sus rosadas mejillas.

-Amiga, ¿por qué nunca me hablaste de esto? – preguntó Sango, con sentimientos de rabia y pena mezcladas en ella.

-Nos conocimos en primero de preparatoria – Kagome se puso de pie y la castaña la imitó -, ya estaba resignada a no volver a verlo -, limpió su falda y se paró junto a la ventana del salón para tomar un poco de la brisa que corría -. No dejare que esto me afecte, no caeré… no volveré a confiar en él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La azabache se volteó a ver a su amiga – Que él vuelva, no quita todo lo que ha pasado, todo el daño y sufrimiento que me provoco.

-¿Qué harás?

-Lo mismo que he hecho todos estos años – comenzó a caminar con decisión hasta el escritorio donde estaban los papeles que logro terminar y luego abrió la puerta del salón -, ser fuerte y no dejar que ningún idiota domine mi vida.

Sango la vio salir y solo pudo seguirla en silencio, sabía que el carácter serio y algunas veces apático de su amiga no era su verdadera esencia y ahora estaba segura de ello.

-o-

Luego de pasar lo que quedaba de jornada repartiendo los diversos reglamentos a los clubes, Kagome caminaba con Sango a la salida.

-Fue agotador – se quejó la castaña estirando sus brazos.

-Ni que lo digas – concordó la azabache masajeando su cuello -, al menos ya está listo todo el reglamento y mañana podremos volver a las clases con normalidad.

-¡Kagome! – se escuchó una voz masculina que hizo girar a ambas chicas y vieron acercarse a dos chicos.

-Inuyasha, Miroku – los mencionó la azabache con seriedad a modo de saludó.

-Siempre tan seria, señorita Kagome – dijo el pelinegro de pequeña coleta y ojos azules que instintivamente le hizo recordar a cierto moreno que había intentado olvidar.

-Hola chicos – saludó Sango con inocencia.

-Mi bella Sango – Miroku se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas manos -, te extrañe durante las clases preciosa – le sonrió con picardía.

-Bueno, estuvimos un poco ocupadas – sonrió nerviosa.

El chico la tomó de una sola mano - ¿Te gustaría que volviéramos juntos?

La chica miró a la azabache y esta solo rodó los ojos – Claro – aceptó y se despidió de Inuyasha y Kagome con un gesto de mano al igual que el ojiazul.

La azabache vió con alegría que su amiga al fin estuviera con el chico que le gustaba, aun que mujeriego y libidinoso, pero parecía interesare en ella con sinceridad ya que no había vuelto a sus antiguas costumbres desde que estaba junto a la chica.

-Kag… - llamó el peliplata.

La chica estaba dándole la espalda perdida en la feliz imagen, por lo que, cuando escuchó la voz de él solo giró sin expresión alguna - ¿Qué es lo que tenias que hablar conmigo? – peguntó desafiante y se apoyó en una pared cercana con fastidio.

-Vamos, Kag – pidió el chico acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura -, no tomes esa actitud conmigo – trató de besarle el cuello pero fue alegado de inmediato por ella.

-No te confundas, Inuyasha – dio un par de pasos atrás y lo miro con hastió -, el que volviera a dirigirte la palabra no significa que olvidara lo que hiciste.

El chico rascó su cabeza frustrado – Se que fue un error pero yo estaba muy borracho y no tú estabas en la fiesta así que…

-¿Disculpa? – ella levantó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos -, ¿pretender culparme a mí por serme infiel?, ¿en serio?

-Bueno, no – respondió con duda Inuyasha -, pero debes comprenderme yo me sentía muy solo y…

-Yo no tengo nada que comprender Inuyasha, si tu decidiste fijarte nuevamente en tu zorra ex novia eso es porque realmente yo nunca te importe – se encogió de hombros -, y creo que es lo correcto, tenemos diferentes perspectivas de la vida y nuestros mundo jamás serán compatibles.

-¿De qué hablas?, yo te amo, Kag – él cerró la distancia entre ellos aprisionándola contra la pared -, solo fue un pequeño error.

-Aléjate de mí, Inuyasha – pidió ella incomoda, tratando de alejar el atlético cuerpo del chico, realmente le tenía un cariño especial pero todo el amor que sintió alguna vez por él fue perdiendo fuerza en el tiempo y con la llegada de cierto moreno, enterrado en definitiva.

El peliplata llevó una de sus manos a la estrecha cintura de la chica y la otra la puso en su mejilla – Yo aun te amo, Kagome – comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre sus labios -, y sé que puedes amarme y perdonarme, todo será como antes.

Por unos segundos el cerebro de Kagome dejo de funcionar al sentir el aroma del moreno de golpe por lo que no notó que alguien se acercaba.

-Hasta aquí llegas – al escuchar esa voz gruesa y familiar para ella, abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con un libro azul frente a su cara.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo Inuyasha molesto.

Bankotsu le sonrió de lado y bajó el libro – No pueden hacer un escena de estas en la escuela a la vista de todos.

-¿Y tu quien te crees? – Inuyasha lo empujó molesto y trató de tomar el brazo de la azabache pero fue interrumpido por el cuerpo del moreno que la ocultó de la vista.

-No puedes llevártela – dijo Bankotsu manteniendo su burlona expresión -, necesito hablar algunos… temas con Kagome.

-Hazte a un lado – habló desafiante el peliplata.

-¡Inuyasha! – alzó la voz la azabache, saliendo de su escondite -, ten más respeto con los profesores – regañó.

-¿Profesor?, jamás lo había visto.

-Es nuevo, es el señor… - miró a las alturas al moreno que la miraba sonriente.

-Hiiryu, Bankotsu Hiiryu – terminó él -. Y ahora si nos disculpas – tomó a la chica del brazo tratando de llevársela del lugar pero ella se soltó de un tiro.

-Lo siento, _señor Hiiryu_ – lo mencionó con ironía -, el horario de clases ya termino y debo volver a casa, si necesita algo de mí, le pediría que lo discutiéramos mañana, es bienvenido a pasar por el salón del concejo – le dio una reverencia y volteó a ver a Inuyasha -. Espero que las cosas estén lo suficientemente claras entre los dos – lo miro fijamente a sus incrédulos ojos de oro -, mañana debes cumplir con regularidad a las clases o será mejor que tus padres presenten un justificante por tus inasistencias – le explicó y lo pasó de largo dejando a ambos chicos mirando su espalda mientras se marchaba.

Inuyasha fue el primero en reaccionar por lo que volteó a encarar al profesor y se irritó aun mas al ver que él miraba a _SU_ Kagome con una idiota sonrisa - ¿Qué tanto miras? – preguntó cruzándose en su visión del moreno.

Bankotsu oscureció su semblante y lo enfrentó con una mirada sumamente fría – ¿Acaso nadie te enseño a respetar a tus mayores, niño?

-¿Niño? – frunció el ceño el peliplata -, tu eres el que se comporta como un niño, anciano – se defendió -. Aléjate de Kagome, se que tienes algún interés en mi novia y me molesta – lo apuntó con rabia.

-¿Novia? – cuestionó irónico y soltó una burlona risa -, por lo que escuche, ella es libre, tú no eres nadie.

-Y tu eres un profesor, compórtate como tal y aléjate de ella, ¡es mía! – lo recriminó Inuyasha.

Al momento de terminar su amenaza, Bankotsu lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa que usaba y lo estrelló con violencia contra la pared.

-¡Auch! – se quejó el peliplata -, ¿qué demonios est…? – no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que se congeló al encontrarse con la asesina mirada del moreno.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir que es tuya – lo azotó nuevamente contra la pared -, ¿entendiste?

\- preguntó sin tener respuesta y lo dejo caer.

Inuyasha solo se acarició el cuello y lo vio partir - ¿Quién es este idiota?

-o-

Cuando Kagome llegó a su casa fue directamente a su habitación, rechazó la comida de su madre disculpándose con la escusa de estar muy cansada por su primer día.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día y necesitaba relajarse, por lo que decidió tomar un baño y dejar sus problemas de lado.

Una hora después y mucho más relajada, la azabache se puso un conjunto deportivo que acostumbraba llevar en su casa de color azul marino y con el pelo aun húmedo decidió salir a su balcón a mirar las primeras estrellas que ya se asomaban en el cielo nocturno.

Cuando la brisa ondeó su cabello, respiró el olor de los arboles de cerezo que habían en los alrededores – Esto es tan relajante.

-Te vas a resfriar – la voz del moreno se escuchó cerca y Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos creyendo que había sido una mala jugada de su cerebro.

Volteó lentamente al balcón junto al de ella y no tuvo reacción alguna al verlo exactamente en la misma posición que ella, dejo salir el aire y volteó para volver dentro _"Debí imaginármelo, ya que no tiene casa, era obvio que se quedaría aquí"_ dedujo la chica, a fin y al cabo su casa era una pensión.

-Pero que reacción más plana – se burló el moreno haciéndola detener su retirada -, esperaba al menos uno o dos gritos de sorpresa o en el mejor de los casos de felicidad.

Kagome se carcajeó - ¿Necesitas que te felicite? – volteó a verlo -, no me sorprende verte aquí.

-¿Me estaba esperando?

-No seas idiota, esa casa ya no te pertenece – hizo un gesto con su cabeza para señalar la antigua casa del moreno, justo frente a la suya.

-Así es – dijo él sin interés.

Kagome volvió a su lugar en el balcón, apoyó los brazos en la barandilla y mirando el cielo preguntó - ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué volví? – contra peguntó él -, ya te lo dije, por ti – respondió e imitó la postura de la chica aun que nunca despegó la vista de ella.

-¿Por qué nunca me contactaste? – cuestionó ella con seriedad tratando de disimular el nudo en su garganta.

El moreno se impresionó un poco por la sorpresiva e inesperada pregunta – Bueno, surgieron muchas cosas.

La azabache volvió a reír - ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

Bankotsu suspiró – Kagome, tú no sabes lo difícil que es vivir en el extranjero, ni lo difícil que es poder conseguir lo que se quiere en la vida.

-Mph… - bufó ella -, tienes razón, eso es probablemente porque aun soy una niña – sonrió y ahora lo miró directamente a los ojos -. Pero lo que si se, es lo mucho que te espere, pase horas frente al maldito teléfono de la casa esperando a que llamaras, cada vez que despertaba corría a ver si había alguna carta tuya, algún correo electrónico – sonrió con nostalgia -, ¿sabes cuando sufrí al no saber nada de ti?, ¿al no tener una despedida? – la amargura se comenzó a apoderar de su tono.

-Kagome…

-Y ahora vuelve con tu patético discurso de _"he vuelto por ti"_ – ella trató de imitar la voz del chico con ira pero cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente obligando a calmarse -. Te diré solo una cosa, Bankotsu – la frialdad que se apoderó de sus ojos dejando sin palabras al ya perplejo moreno -, ya no soy una niña, ya no me manipularas y me usaras a tu antojo.

-Kagome, déjame explicarte como pasaron las cosas – trató de hablar él, pero la mano de la chica se alzó pidiéndole silencio.

-No me interesa que paso, no creo que ninguna razón sea lo suficientemente buena, por lo que si volviese por mí, ya puedes irte – ella volteó nuevamente hacia su habitación caminó hasta el umbral de su ventanal y volteó a verlo, aun con su fría e inexpresiva mirada -. No te metas en mi camino, yo ya no te amo, ni tampoco te necesito cerca, Bankotsu – le aseguró y entró cerrando su ventana sin esperar una respuesta.

Una vez dentro de su habitación cerró con mucho cuidado las cortinas, apagó las luces del cuarto y se apoyó contra la puerta de su habitación deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada en la pomposa alfombra.

-Yo ya no lo necesito – se dijo a sí misma con la respiración un tanto acelerada -, pero si es así… - tocó su pecho y las lagrimas saltaron con violencia de sus ojos -, ¿por qué demonios duele tanto? – fue en ese momento que se dejo arrastrar por la pena y no pudo controlarse más.

Mientras tanto, Bankotsu seguía en el balcón siendo testigo de cómo el dolor y sufrimiento de la chica se hacían presentes al poder escuchar, aun que de manera débil, como lloraba y sollozaba.

-Kagome… - susurró mirando hacia la ventana de la chica -, lo siento – dijo cargado de culpas y arrepentimientos.

Aun tenía mucho que contarle a la azabache, pero primero debía volver a ganar su corazón y su confianza, superando esa barrera de hielo que había logrado construir en sus años de ausencia.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Agradezco a…

 **Cayruro:** Gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario, bueno en este fic quise mostrar a Bank no tan arrogante pero si sumamente posesivo y espero en este capítulo se note un poco más, vuelvo a agradecer tu comentario y espero seguir con tu apoyo.

 **rogue85:** Se me hizo interesante un maestro-alumna, creo no haber leído muchos en esta temática de nuestra pareja, en este capítulo quise dejar claras las personalidades de cada uno, ya en es siguiente, habrá algo espero mas hot! que el beso del primer capítulo, un beso y gracias por tu apoyo.

 **verónica ramirez:** Gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, besos.

 **Angeel O:** ¿Bank celoso? Pero por supuesto que lo pondré, aun que será más posesión que celos, espero que en este capítulo se demostrara lo muy dañada que quedo Kag luego de que el amor de su vida y el que la inicio a todo la dejara abandonada, gracias por tu apoyo, un beso.

 **Asia12:** Gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir contando con el aun, un beso.

 **minidraculaura3:** Aquí apareció Inu, aun que en el siguiente capítulo hablan más encontrones bien fuertes entre él y Bank, como ya dije en otros comentarios este capítulo es para marcar sus personalidades y darle rumbo a cada uno de ellos, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, gracias y un beso.

 **Anixz:** Gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir contando contigo, un beso.

 **Tsuky13:** Me alegro que te gustara el primer capítulo espero este lo siga haciendo y también espero seguir contando aun con tu apoyo, gracias y un beso.

 **SakataGinkox3:** Si Bank es muchas cosas jajajaja, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y muchas gracias, besos.

 **Daiisevani:** Gracias por tu comentario, aquí un poquito de celos entre Inu y Bank, en el próximo capítulo habrá más y obviamente muchas cositas entre Bank y Kag, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, un beso.

 **Paulina b:** Gracias por tu doble comentario, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, un beso.

 **chenee:** Gracias por tu comentario y por supuesto que lo continuo, espero seguir contando contigo, un beso.

Lamento mucho el retraso, no tengo excusas pero el próximo capítulo lo subiré más rápido, mucho más rápido, ya que es un reto y tiene fecha límite.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y apoyo espero de corazón seguir contando con ustedes.

Un beso a todas y espero le guste un poco más, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo XD


	3. CAPITULO III

**CAPITULO III**

 **EL VERDADERO AMOR**

La mañana llegó y con ella las consecuencias de una larga y difícil noche. Kagome no había conseguido dormir más de tres horas luego de llorar sin descanso desde que dejo solo al moreno en el balcón.

Se dio una ducha rápida, cambió sus ropas, tomó lo necesario para la escuela y bajó a la sala.

-Buenos días, hija – saludó su madre.

-Buenos días – respondió ella sin ánimos.

-¿Kagome?, ¿estás enferma, cariño? – preguntó angustiada su madre.

La chica le sonrió con amor por la preocupación, pero se borró al momento de ver a la espalda de su madre al causante de semejante estado en ella – No es nada – tomó una rebanada de pan y salió de la sala sin siquiera mirar al moreno.

-Oh, Bankotsu, buenos días – saludó Nahomi con amabilidad -. Kagome, hija, supongo que aun recuerdas a Bankotsu ¿verdad?

La azabache se sentó en el suelo del recibidor calzándose los zapatos de la escuela y con la rebanada de pan en su boca – Si, claro – se paró y volteó a verlos -. Nos vemos en la escuela, Bankotsu – dijo con tono frio y fingida amabilidad -. Adiós, mamá – se despidió de la mujer y salió sin esperar respuesta, ni mirar atrás.

A unas cuantas calles de su casa, el móvil de la chica comenzó sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo de su falda sin mirar el número y contestó - ¿Hola?

- _Buenos días, Kag._

 _A_ l escuchar la conocida voz, rodó los ojos y se lamentó el no haber reconocido primero la llamada – Hola Inuyasha – saludó sin ánimo -, ¿por qué me llamas a esta hora?

- _Bueno, quería saber si tienes algo que hacer después de las clases…_

Kagome arrugó su ceño - ¿Y no podías esperar a vernos en la escuela? – preguntó fastidiada.

- _Aun no sé si logre llegar a tiempo, es por eso que preferí llamarte._

-Vale, pero tengo cosas que hacer luego del horario – informó.

 _-Quizás si…_

-Y tampoco aceptaría una invitación tuya, por lo que hazme el favor de ya dejarme en paz ¿quieres?

- _¿Es por él, verdad?_

Nuevamente la chica arrugó el ceño - ¿Por quién?- preguntó confundida.

- _El profesor nuevo, el tal Bankotsu._

Al escuchar de improvisto el nombre del moreno, su pecho comenzó a doler y a apretarse nuevamente – No – respondió con simpleza al no encontrar una buena mentira para eso.

- _Ese maldito, Kagome tu no debes…_

 _-_ Yo nada Inuyasha… - cortó ella y trató de calmarse -, tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes y él no es nadie importante, si yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, es por ti y nada más, tu provocaste esto, así que ahora te lo aguantas – desahogó parte de su frustración con el peliplata que se quedo sin habla.

- _Kagome, yo…_

-Y ahora si me disculpas llego tarde y no olvides que si faltas nuevamente hoy, tu padre deben justificarte personalmente – le informó y cortó la llamada sin despedida.

Suspiró cansada – Veo que te has hecho muy popular – la voz del moreno sonó a sus espalda, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto por el susto.

-¿Por qué me sigues? – preguntó fastidiada.

-No te sigo – dijo él y continuó caminando -, te recuerdo que tenemos el mismo destino.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró – Maldición – continuó caminado tras él.

-Maldices con mucha frecuencia – se burló el moreno.

-Me disculpo con usted, profesor – ella le respondió con sarcasmo e hizo una reverencia con fastidio sin detenerse.

Bankotsu solo la miró de lado y sonrió, caminaron por unos minutos en silencio hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Kagome! – la voz del peliplata se sintió a sus espaldas y ambos voltearon en sincronía para ver como se acercaba el chico.

-Tsk… - chasqueó molesto el moreno.

Kagome lo miró de reojo – Recuerda que eres un profesor – susurró antes de que Inuyasha estuviera frente a ella –. Hola – saludó fríamente al recién llegado.

-Hola – saludó el ojidorado con una tentadora sonrisa que no perturbo a la chica, ignorando este hecho, miró al moreno -. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí parado?

-Inuyasha…

-Eso no te importa… niño – sonrió con sarcasmo el moreno.

-¡A quien le dices niño, anciano! – se enfureció -, será mejor que te comportes como un profesor si no quieres perder tu trabajo por acosar a una alumna – amenazó.

-¡Inuyasha, es suficiente! – regañó alzando la voz Kagome.

Bankotsu soltó una sonora carcajada – Si que eres un niño… - estabilizó su postura y lo miro penetrantemente a los ojos -, yo no vine a Japon para ser un insípido profesor… - miró fugazmente a la azabache -, así que no me preocupa perder un titulo que no tengo.

-¿De que estás hablando? – interrumpió Kagome, hablándole con total confianza y pasando de la presencia del peliplata.

El moreno dirigió su atención a ella – Lo que escuchaste – guardó su mano libre en el bolsillo mientras que con la otra llevaba su maletín por sobre su hombro para apoyarla -, no tengo un título de profesor, así que me da igual que lo que siento por ti se sepa.

-¿Lo que sientes por ella? – dijo incrédulo Inuyasha -, ¿hace cuanto tiempo se conocen? – miró a la chica -, ¿a caso me engañabas con él? – la increpó.

Ella frunció el ceño - ¿A caso estás demente?

-No te confundas, niño – intercedió el moreno -, Kagome y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, ella jamás engañaría a nadie – lo miró con desprecio y arrogancia -, ni siquiera a un idiota como tú.

-¿Quién demonios te crees tú para hablarme así? – Inuyasha ya estaba perdiendo toda paciencia.

-Inuyasha, ¿te puedes calmar?- Kagome lo sujetó del brazo para llamar su atención y este solo dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones con violencia -. Gracias – le dijo y nuevamente su atención se posó en Bankotsu – Si no eres profesor, ¿cómo es que estas enseñando ingles en una escuela? Es ilógico – a pesar de sus deseos de mantenerse alejada de él, la curiosidad era más fuerte que nada.

-Estuve cerca de cinco años en América – se encogió de hombros -, no es como si no estuviera calificado, solo es cuestión de leer el estúpido programa y nada más.

La azabache no lo podía creer - ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando la directora cuando te contrato? – frunció su ceño y vio como la sonrisa del chico se ampliaba -. No puede ser… - dijo ella casi susurrando.

-¿Qué? – preguntó curioso Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiró profundamente – La directora Kaede lo conoce – dijo ya cayendo en cuenta de todo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? – el peliplata estaba totalmente confundido y perdido en todo ese lio.

Bankotsu rió nuevamente – La señora Kaede fue mi profesora antes de ascender a directora, yo era un muy buen alumno y es por eso que no tuve ningún problema cuando llegue a su oficina y solicite algún puesto, aun que convenientemente se habían quedado sin profesor de ingles y convenientemente tú estabas en esa escuela – sonrió bajando su rostro para mirar fijamente a la chica desde su misma altura.

La azabache lo vio un par de segundos a los ojos y luego los cerró – _"Debo reconocer que es muy astuto" -_ se dijo internamente y negó.

-Ahora entiendes, niño – Bankotsu alzó nuevamente su rostro -, no me interesa si vas por la escuela contándoles a todos lo que siento por Kagome.

-Solo estás jugando, Kagome es mi novia.

-Era – aclaró ella sin pensarlo y tapó su boca a penas notó lo dicho por ella misma.

Inuyasha la miró incrédulo y Bankotsu sonrió, era la señal que necesitaba para saber que aun tenía un lugar en su corazón.

-Escucha bien, mocoso impertinente – el moreno se acercó amenazantemente al peliplata -. Te lo dije ayer y te lo vuelvo a decir hoy, Kagome es mía – dijo con tono posesivo y amenazante - ella me pertenece, no importa que tanto te interese, o cuanto estuviste junto a ella – quedó frente al chico y su presencia lo hizo retroceder unos pasos -, tu lugar no es junto a ella.

-Oye no puedes hablar así – Kagome le tomó el brazo y él giró parcialmente su cuerpo para verla -, ya te lo dije claramente, ya no quiero saber nada mas de ti – cada palabra que pronunciaba le quemaba por dentro pero estaba segura de que era lo mejor -, solo déjame tran…

No pudo continuar ya que el moreno selló sus labios con los suyos, dándole un beso tierno que congeló su cuerpo.

Aun con Kagome impresionada, Bankotsu se alejó suavemente de ella y abrió los ojos – Si no me quieres escuchar, te obligare – comenzó a decir -, se quiere huir, te encontrare, si pretender olvidarme, hare que lo único que tengas en la cabeza sea yo, te arrebatare cada segundo de tu vida y los hare míos – terminó por decirle aun frente a su rostro.

La chica sentía la intensidad que cada palabra dicha por él, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y su respiración a agitarse – No puedes seguir haciéndome daño – dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Él sonrió y le dio una caricia en su sonrojado rostro – Soy demasiado egoísta para entregarte a alguien más, hare que reconozcas que me amas.

-Yo ya no te amo – mintió ella.

-Hare que me ames – rebatió él.

Los dos se miraron por segundos que parecieron minutos - ¡Ya basta! – Inuyasha se interpuso entre ambos.

-Vaya que tardaste en meter tus narices, mocoso – Bankotsu se rascó la nuca con despreocupación.

-Aléjate de Kagome, anciano – exigió el chico -, ella no quiere nada contigo.

El moreno se asomó por uno de los costados de él y sonrió – Sigue repitiéndotelo – dijo con seguridad y se voltió para marcharse.

El peliplata frunció el ceño molesto – De que va este imbécil – volteó a ver a la azabache -, Kag… - sus palabras perdieron fuerza cuando vio a la sonrojada chica.

Kagome tomó la ropa de su pecho y la apretó con fuerza, maldijo al moreno, maldijo a Inuyasha, pero por sobre todo se maldijo a ella misma. No podía creer que su corazón aun latiera por el chico que tanto la hizo sufrir, pero ese chico ya no lo era más, era un hombre, un hombre dispuesto a mandar todo al diablo y arrebatarla de cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ellos.

-Oye, Kag – el ojidorado la sacudió un poco.

Ella alzó sus ojos y se encontró con una reprochadora mirada – Y-yo… - tartamudeó tratando de calmarse - …llegaremos tarde – dijo aclarando su garganta y tomando una firme postura.

-Eso no importa, explícame ahora mismo que sientes por él – exigió el chico.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – pasó de él y lo dejo solo, retomando su rumbo hacia la escuela.

-o-

La mañana había pasado muy lenta para percepción de Kagome, matemáticas, historia clásica y caligrafía, no eran la diversión misma, sumándole sus propios pensamientos, podría ser un terrible calvario.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Sango llegando junto a ella con su bolsa de almuerzo.

La azabache suspiró – Si – dijo con desanimo y guardó sus cosas -. Comeremos en el salón del concejo – informó tomando su propio alimento y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Kagome! – Inuyasha gritó en la puerta de la sala.

-No, por favor, no – pidió la chica sin inmutar su rostro mientras caminaba hacia él - ¿Puedo saber por qué gritar?

El peliplata miraba de un lado a otro desesperado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – cuestionó Sango divertida por las reacciones de su amigo -, ¿a quién buscas?

-Al idiota de… - su boca fue sellada por la mano de la azabache.

-Que él no quiera ser descubierto, no significa que yo si quiera ser expuesta – lo miró directamente a los ojos -, ¿entendido?

El chico solo asintió y ella lo liberó – Comamos juntos – ofreció él.

-No – respondió rápidamente Kagome.

Sango rodó los ojos, no era necesario ser tan dura pero sabía que su amiga no quería cerca a su fastidioso ex – Lo sentimos – tomó del brazo a Kagome -, tenemos trabajo en el concejo – informó.

-Entonces llamare a Miroku – dijo el chico sacando su móvil.

-No está permitido que alumnos regulares entren, lo sabes – dijo con indiferencia Kagome – y ahora si nos disculpas – caminó a paso firme con Sango.

-Amiga, no era necesario dejarlo así – habló la castaña mirando como Inuyasha se quedaba frustrado tras ellas.

-Trataste de decírselo con "cariño", no necesito perder mi tiempo con él – la azabache mantenía su vista al frente.

-¿Quizás quieras la atención de otra persona? – preguntó titubeante Sango.

Kagome se paró de golpe - ¿Es enserio? – volteó a verla de frente.

La chica cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y suspiró – Lo siento, es solo que me duele ver a Inuyasha así, se que cometió un error pero el te quiere y… y creo que tu cabeza está en otro lugar.

-Sabes Sango… - la azabache la miró con dolor -, también soy tu amiga y esperaba me entendieras.

-Lo hago pero también debes entender a Inu…

-¡Ya basta! – gritó furiosa -, todos siempre piensan en el pobre Inuyasha, él me engaño, nadie lo obligo, fue su decisión que cargue con ella, punto – se volteó para marcharse.

-Kagome no te molestes así, lo siento, tienes razón – trató de disculparse Sango siguiéndola.

-Olvídalo, necesito estar sola – subió las escaleras.

-¿Dónde vas?, ¿y el concejo? – preguntó nerviosa la castaña.

-Puedes encargarte – dijo sin voltear Kagome perdiéndose en la plata superior.

Sango suspiró derrotada – Estúpida – dio un golpe en su frente, se arrepentía de haber sido tan insensible con su mejor amiga, realmente se comportaba como una idiota.

Mientras Kagome subía a la azotea con las palabras de Sango en su mente, su rabia aumentaba - _¿Qué nadie entiende que él fue el que fallo?, ¿Por qué debería perdonarlo?_

Cuando llego a su destino caminó hasta el borde del edificio y dejo que el aire llenara sus pulmones disfrutando de la tranquilidad, luego de unos segundos volteó su cuerpo y apoyó su peso en la barandilla con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ya estas mejor? – la voz de Bankotsu se escuchó a distancia de ella.

La azabache abrió los ojos rápidamente y lo enfocó recostado sobre la pared en donde estaba la puerta por la cual ella entró - ¿Por qué me sigues?

El moreno le dio una calada al cigarrillo que fumaba – Yo llegue primero – dejo salir el humo -, es solo que estabas tan molesta que no me notaste.

Ella rodó los ojos y caminó hasta sentarse junto a él –Estoy tan cansada de todo esto – casi susurró.

-Siento darte tantos problemas – dio la ultima calada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el suelo cerca de él.

-Acaso no traes un cenicero portátil, aquí no se puede fumar – regañó la chica.

-Pff… - bufó Bankotsu -. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan cerrada? – se puso de pie limpiando su ropa.

Ella se ofendió un poco – No soy cerrada, solo cumplo con las reglas y tu eres un profesor debería dar el ejemplo.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirás fingiendo? – cuestionó él guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos del lustroso pantalón.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó desorientada.

-Sigues teniendo la facha de alumna ejemplar que siempre dice y hace lo correcto – apuntó él -, es cierto que puedes haber cambiando en todo este tiempo, pero lo veo en ti – la miró directa y penetrantemente -, tú no eres feliz – acusó.

Kagome dejó de respirar por unos segundos - _¿Qué no soy feliz? –_ se cuestionó internamente -. Claro que no lo soy, un idiota de mi pasado vuelve para fastidiar mi futuro, ¿cómo se puede ser feliz así? – rápidamente se paró frente a él, encarándolo.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, no me des todo el crédito – él acortó la distancia entre sus rostros bajando un poco su cabeza -. Te he observado con tus profesores, tus compañeros, tu amiga, hasta con el idita chiquillo ese y puedo ver que no eres tú misma.

-¿Acaso me estas acosando? – la azabache se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja.

El moreno soltó una carcajada – Claro que sí, ya te lo dije, he vuelto por ti – rápidamente la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo -. Hare que me ames, eso puedes apostarlo – la besó fugazmente, sorprendiendo a la chica y sin darle la posibilidad de reacción al impulsivo acto -. Aun que más que nada quiero que seas feliz – dijo ya habiendo separado sus labios y rozando con su nariz la mejilla de ella, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la pelinegra.

-¿Q-que ha-ces? –tartamudeó Kagome.

-Lo que quiero – Bankotsu la soltó y caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta -. Trata de solucionar tus problemas y puedes empezar diciendo lo que realmente piensas y no lo que más le conviene al resto… vuelve a ser tú, Kag – dijo con cariño y se perdió en las escaleras que lo devolvían a la escuela.

Kagome vio por unos largos segundos el lugar en donde desapareció el moreno, luego de recobrar el control de su cuerpo, volvió a sentarse y suspiró – Maldición – se lamentó, subió sus rodillas a su pecho y ocultó su cara.

El moreno estaba en lo cierto, si bien, había cambiado en los últimos años, formando un carácter fuerte y decidido, también había reservado su opinión en múltiples ocasiones solo para evitar el conflicto y tener una vida más llevadera.

-Esto no puede seguir así – se aseguró a sí misma.

Aun que no lo reconocería en voz alta, Bankotsu la llevaba a la realidad, sus palabras la hicieron replantearse sus acciones y su modo de vivir. Luego de reflexionar unos minutos el timbre del comienzo de las clases resonó y ella decidida a solucionar sus problemas, se puso de pie y bajó.

-o-

-Vamos, por favor – pidió Inuyasha insistentemente bloqueando una puerta con su cuerpo.

Sango resopló y lo miro molesta – Ya te lo dije, ella también es mi amiga y no me involucrare mas entre ustedes dos.

-Sango, sabes que fue un error, yo amo a Kagome – el peliplata la tomó de los hombros.

Ella frunció el ceño, se conocían desde pequeños y eran como hermanos, siempre trataba de solucionar los problemas que por su poca delicadeza, se metía Inuyasha – Yo… - dudó un poco -, intentare hablar con ella pero solo esta última vez.

-No será necesario – la voz de la azabache llegó desde el pasillo.

Ambos chicos la vieron a pocos pasos de ellos, poniéndolos nerviosos – K-kag… - dejó salir la castaña.

La morena solo negó con tranquilidad – Entiendo cómo te sientes Sango – la chica sonrió – pero Inuyasha es tu amigo desde hace muchos más años y esto no es justo para ti – ahora miro al peliplata que permanecía en silencio -. No metas más a Sango de por medio, mi decisión ya está tomada y no lo cambiara que ella lo hable conmigo, ¿está claro? – ahora miro de vuelta a la chica – y tu no intentes solucionar las cosas, que sean nuestra amiga no te da derecho de forzar nada.

Sango se sintió un poco mal pero era la verdad una verdadera amiga no tomaria partido ni por uno ni por otro.

Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba sorprendido – Ese maldito… - susurró apretando sus puños - ¿Ves en lo que te ha convertido? – se acercó fruscamente a Kagome -, tu jamás le hablarías así a Sango y mucho menos a mí.

La azabache comenzaba a molestarse – Creo que ya es necesario que terminemos este juego, yo no estoy interesada en arreglar las cosas contigo Inuyasha, de hecho no te quiero en mi vida – su mirada se endureció -, mantente alejado de mi.

-¿O si no que?, ¿me amenazaras con algo? – la tomó con fuerza de una de sus muñecas para atraerla a él -. Te recuerdo que la única que tiene algo que ocultar eres tú, Kagome – sonrió con superioridad.

La chica se soltó con un brusco movimiento – No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, solo déjame en paz – lo pasó de largo y cruzó una rápida mirada con la castaña para luego entrar a su salón.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? – el peliplata se volteó dispuesto a seguirla.

-Inuyahsa… - trató de tranquilizarlo Sango.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Bankotsu acercándose a ellos.

El ojidorado se volteó - Esto es tu culpa – se encaró con el moreno -. Estas haciendo que Kagome cambie y no de una buena manera, tu mald…

-No, no, no, niño – negó con burla el ojiazul -, respeta a tus profesores – sonrió con soberbia.

-Maldito… -dijó Inuyasha con ira y lanzó un golpe directo a la quijada del moreno, el cual detuvo a centímetros de su rostro.

-Nunca la conociste y nunca lo harás – le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciéndolo perder el aire de sus pulmones pero lo sostuvo del hombro antes de que callera para hacer parecer que solo le conversaban al oído -. No trates de manipularla nunca más, o esto será solo un escarmiento en comparación a lo que realmente te hare – lo soltó con violencia y arregló su lujoso traje.

Sango permanecía con sus manos tapando su boca y muy sorprendida.

Bankotsu se paro frente a ella – Compórtate como una verdadera amiga o aléjate de ella – la miró con ojos fríos y sombríos - ¿está claro? – preguntó y la chica solo asintió -. Perfecto, la clase esta por comenzar – entró en el salón dejando a ambos chicos sin palabras en el pasillo.

La clase pasó en calma luego del incidente, Sango se mantuvo pensativa y Kagome solo se dedico a obtener algo de conocimiento pero le era un tanto difícil ya que el moreno ocupaba cada espacio de su cerebro, incapacitándola para prestar atención.

Cuando termino el último bloque del día, decidió pasar por el salón del concejo y darle un último vistazo a su olvidado trabajo.

Grata fue su sorpresa al ver que todos los pendientes estaban solucionados gracias a la castaña que seguramente los había terminado.

La puerta se abrió y sus chocolates ojos chocaron con los de Bankotsu - ¿No me gritaras por seguirte? – preguntó él cerrando la puerta.

-Eres un profesor, tienes acceso a esta aula – dijo sin importancia.

Él solo se sentó en un banco cerca de ella y la miró con dedicación.

-¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó ya sintiéndose nerviosa por el peso de la mirada del chico.

-Nada en particular – respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

La azabache suspiro profundamente y dirigió su mirada a él – Gracias.

El frunció el ceño confuso - ¿Por…?

-Por ser tan directo y hacerme ver las cosas con claridad – reconoció un poco avergonzada.

Él recargo su peso en el respaldo de la silla y sonrió – No hay problema.

Kagome rodó los ojos – No te des tanta importancia – sonrió un poco divertida y volvió a su papeleo.

-Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes – dijo el moreno y Kagome se sonrojo.

-N-no es necesario que hagas esos comentarios – se puso de pie nerviosa y tomó su mochila para marcharse.

Bankotsu fue más rápido y le bloqueó el paso – Siempre actúas igual – la miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla -, te marchas cuando te poner nerviosa.

-Y-yo…

El moreno se alejó – Vamos a casa – declaró y salió de la sala, dejándola desconcertada.

-o-

-¡Maldito! – gritó Inuyasha lanzando con violencia el balón de basquetbol que tenía entre sus manos, haciendolo rebotar sonoramente entra la pared del gimnasio -. Esto no se quedara así…

Tomó otro balón y comenzó a votarlo, cuando se disponía a correr hasta el aro, vio lo peor que podía imaginarse.

Kagome y Bankotsu marchándose juntos y se veían muy cómodos, ya que la chica iba sonriendo mientras el moreno le hablaba.

-¡Ahhh! – volvió a lanzar el balón -, esto no se quedara así…

-o-

Ya entrada la noche, Kagome volvía a su cuarto luego de un relajante baño, se colocó una larga polera negra y unos pequeños short a juego, abrió la puerta de su balcón y caminó hasta la barandilla secando su pelo con una toalla.

-Te resfriaras – le dijo Bankotsu desde su balcón mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Nunca he sido propensa a enfermarme – reconoció la chica.

-Lo sé, pero nunca se sabe – se encogió de hombros.

La azabache solo sonrió, extrañamente se sentía mas cómoda con el moreno, aun estaba molesta y decepcionada, pero inesperadamente, cuando estaba junto él se sentía tranquila y segura, se sentía ella misma -. Es una noche muy bonita – dijo mirando el cielo.

-Preciosa – reconoció Bankotsu y Kagome notó que la miraba.

Rápidamente escondió su cara bajó la toalla que ahora estaba sobre su cabeza – M-me iré a dormir – se volteó y caminó hasta la ventana -. Buenas noches, Bank – dijo con timidez y cerró.

El moreno sonrió sin despegar la mirada de en donde hace unos segundos estaba la chica – Buenas noches, Kag.

-o-

La semana pasó con normalidad para la azabache, las cosas con Inuyasha estaban más tranquilas y no se habían vuelto a topar.

Sango por su parte, le pidió perdón a su amiga y decidió alejarse un tiempo de su peliplata amigo, ya que era obvio que trataba de manipularla para cubrir su error.

En cuanto a Bankotsu, no había intentado nada directo con Kagome, por el contrario, cada día caminaban juntos a la escuela, la chica subía un par de minutos a la azotea antes de que comenzaran las clases y conversaban mientras el moreno fumaba su cigarrillo y luego de clases el siempre la esperaba disimuladamente bajo un árbol junto a la salida de la escuela para caminar juntos.

-¿Y? – preguntó divertida Sango mientras caminaba junto a su amiga al armario de zapatos de la salida.

-¿Y, que? – cuestionó de vuelta Kagome.

La castaña rodó los ojos – No me lo ocultes, te he visto muy cercana al Señor Hiiryu, ¿paso algo?

La azabache se sonrojó, últimamente sus emociones jugaban en su contra – No ha pasado nada, no estés imaginando cosas.

-No lo hago – le señaló con la cabeza para que mirara a la entrada principal -. Solo comento lo obvio.

La azabache vio al moreno bajo la sombra del árbol, como siempre, esperándola – Sabes que vivimos en la misma casa – dijo sin mirar a su amiga, mientras se cambiaba el calzado.

Sango la imitó en su tarea – No debes sentir culpa – le dijo ahora con tono serio pero amable.

-¿Culpa de que? – Kagome cerró su armario y le tomó atención.

Sango suspiró y la tomó por los hombros – Se que ha sido duro verlo nuevamente y sé que estas asustada, pero no niegues lo que sientes – miró al moreno y luego nuevamente a su amiga -. Noto en él que te ama, noto lo mucho que se ha esforzado al no forzarte a nada pero por sobre todo – le sonrió con dulzura -, noto como lo miras… como aun lo amas.

La morena abrió la boca y pestañeó un par de veces como aclarando sus pensamientos – Yo no…

-No te estoy diciendo que saltes a sus brazos – la castaña la soltó y tomó sus cosas -. Solo digo que necesitas superar ese dolor – le dio un abrazo y se marchó -. ¡Se fuerte! – gritó mientras corría hacia la salida.

Kagome se quedó observando a su amiga, hasta que se marchó despidiéndose del moreno con un movimiento de mano. Ella tomó aire y se fue con el chico que la esperaba.

-Como tardas – dijo él un poco fastidiado.

Ella no detuvo su paso – Nadie te dijo que me esperaras.

-Pff… - bufó molesto -. ¿Te peleaste con tu amiga?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – ella alzó una ceja y lo miró de lado.

-Estas de mal humor – dijo él.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

Claro q… - suspiró y volteó a verlo -. No caeré en tu juego, solo te ignorare.

Luego de eso caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de la chica y pensión del chico.

-Ya llegue – anunció ella mientras entraba y se quitaba los zapatos – Que extraño…

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el moreno concentrado en su calzado.

La azabache caminó por el pasillo con el ceño fruncido – Es muy extraño que mamá no responda – con curiosidad abrió la puerta del salón común -. No está.

El moreno entró en la cocina – Tampoco aquí – dijo -. Kag… – la llamó.

La chica fue a su encuentro y lo vio leyendo una nota que estaba sobre la mesa.

Se paró junto a él y leyó _"Querida Kagome, el tío Totosai se lastimó la espalda limpiando el almacén, necesita que lo cuiden por esta noche así que no volveré. Por favor, encárgate de que Bankotsu coma bien, mañana no tienen que ir a la escuela así que diviértanse. P.D: Bankotsu te encargo a mi pequeña"_

La chica terminó de leer la nota y la arrugó, lanzándola hábilmente al cesto de la basura – _"Gracias mamá"_ pensó irónicamente y se encaminó a preparar la cena.

-No es necesario que hagas nada por mí, no te preocupes – aseguró el moreno.

La chica ató su pelo en una coleta alta – Lo haremos juntos, así que no tienes de que preocuparte – sacó un par de verduras y las colocó en la mesa -. Haremos estofado, puedes comenzar preparando esto, yo me encargare del arroz y la carne – se giró y comenzó a trabajar.

El chico suspiró pero no dijo nada solo se dedico a hacer lo que se le pidió.

La cena pasó con normalidad, Kagome se sentía extrañamente cómoda con el moreno, aun que cuando sus miradas se cruzaban su corazón latía con intensidad y tardaba largos minutos en calmarse.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Bankotsu sacando un álbum de la estantería frente al comedor.

La chica le dio una mirada rápida y sonrió – Es un viejo álbum, creo que es de la secundaria – termino de lavar los platos sucios y caminó hasta él.

-Mmm… - se limitó a murmurar el chico mientras comenzaba a hojearlo, hasta que llego a una página y sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes? – cuestionó ella ya frente a él.

Bankotsu giró el álbum y le enseñó una foto suya, en la cual lucia notoriamente más joven, con unas largas trenzas a ambos lados de su cabeza, era de su primer año en la secundaria – Que linda – dijo el chico con una sonrisa dulce.

-Dios… - soltó ella y tomó el álbum mientras que Bankotsu se paraba a su espalda para tener visión del libro al igual que ella -. Hace años que no veía estas fotos – soltó una pequeña risa -. Era horrible.

El moreno acarició con delicadeza su largo cabello – Eres hermosa – dijo susurrante al oído de ella.

La azabache sintió un placentero escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal – Mmm… - es lo único que salió de su boca y se removió un poco para restarle importancia.

Ella siguió avanzando en las paginas hasta que una de ellos dos sonriendo y abrazados salto ante sus ojos – Recuerdo esa foto – dijo el moreno con nostalgia.

-Ese día nos hicimos novios – corroboró la azabache -. ¿Por qué? – preguntó cerrando el álbum pero sin voltear.

Bankotsu sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, sabía que llegaría ese momento así que tomó aire y habló – Mi padrastro me engañó, me hizo creer que me llevaba al extranjero para estudiar, pero solo me llevo para ayudarlo a pagar una vieja deuda que tenía, durante todo un año estuve trabajando para un mafioso que creía que el mundo estaba a sus pies – abrazó a la chica y apoyó su mentón en su fino hombro -. No podía llamarte y dejar que descubrieran que tenía algo importante, hubiera sido peligroso para ti.

-¿Nunca encontraste un momento? – preguntó ella tratando de que su voz sonara relajada pero sus ojos luchaban por mantener las lagrimas.

-No podía ponerte en peligro – negó él -. Luego de un año, se me dio la oportunidad de estudias, el viejo mafioso me ayudó mucho, según él, veía algo en mi que era diferente así que me liberó de la deuda de mi padrastro y pude comenzar una vida normal.

-Y yo ya no tenía cabida en ella, ¿verdad?

-No fue eso – dijo Bankotsu y se alejó para voltear a la chica y hacerla mirarlo a los ojos -. No podía volver sin ofrecerte nada – agachó su mirada dolido y las lagrimas de Kagome comenzaron a caer -. Me fui de tu lado para conseguir un mejor futuro para ambos pero ¿qué podía ofrecerte yo?, un pobre diablo, un ex mafioso, sin nada de dinero, fue patético – volvió a mirarla y secó con delicadeza sus lágrimas -. Volví a penas termine mis estudios y reuní el suficiente dinero para darte lo que mereces – suspiró -. Kag, lo lamento – pidió perdón.

La azabache veía la sinceridad en sus ojos, veía su dolor y cubrió su rostro – Te extrañe tanto – soltó entre lagrimas y él la abrazo -. Espere tanto por ti.

El moreno acariciaba su espalda tratando de mantener la calma, odiaba verla llorar y se sentía una basura por ser él la causa – Por favor, perdóname – la alejó y tomó con cariño su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

La chica sonrió y acepto que aun lo amaba, espero por ese momento y al fin estaba con él, con su amado Bankotsu – Bienvenido a casa, Bank.

Los ojos del moreno tomaron un brillo especial y sonrió de lado – He vuelto – lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de la chica.

Kagome vio sus intensiones y solo cerró sus ojos y esperando a que llegara el dulce y tan anhelado contacto entre ellos.

El beso fue tierno y dedicado, el chico la saboreaba con devoción y amor – Te amo – dijo él entre pequeños respiros del beso -, no sabes cuánto espere para esto – la miró a los ojos.

Kagome estaba mareada por la situación – También lo espere por mucho – volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él, pero esta vez lanzó sus brazos para abrazarse del cuello del chico, a lo que él la sujeto por las piernas y las acomodó alrededor de su cintura.

-Te amo – repitió él.

-También yo – corroboró Kagome.

El moreno avanzó, con ella a cuestas, hacia la puerta de la cocina-salón y puso el pestillo – Lo siento pero he esperado mucho – le dijo.

Kagome sonrió y mordió con suavidad el avió inferior de él – También yo, Bank.

El chico se encendió al ver la pasión en los ojos de ella y la presionó con fuerza contra la pared, besándola salvajemente - …Serás mía… - lentamente comenzó a delinear con besos el cuello de la chica - …Tu me perteneces…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Agradezco a…

 **rogue85:** Banky se fue en busca de un futuro mejor, ya traeremos las consecuencias de eso a la actualidad pero nunca planeo dejarla, se aman sinceramente es por eso que Kag se tarda pero lo perdona, lo conoce y sabe que él no le mentiría. Para mi pesar Banky seguirá sufriendo luego de esto e Inu tendrá mucho que ver. Kag deberá ser fuerte tal y como le dijo Sango y decidir entre enfrentar lo que viene o seguir con su vida. Gracias por tu apoyo querida Pao, espero seguir contando contigo y viva el BankxKag.

 **miikaa:** Querida miikaa, gracias por tus comentarios, creo que te deje mas intrigada con este capítulo, pero como te lo dije en mi otro fic no los abandonare solo espero hasta estar segurísima de lo que quiero escribir. Aun estoy evaluando a Kouga, ya pensé como meterlo pero no será un buen amigo de Bank, me huele a celos o.o Gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir contando contigo.

 **Daiisevani:** Banky es demandante y posesivo por naturaleza me encanta este hombre ficticio XD. Inu sintió la territorialidad de Bank pero no será tan sencillo dejarlo tranquilo de hecho ya esta maquinando su "venganza". Kag lo ama profundamente al igual que Bank pero las cosas se les complicaran luego de este reencuentro suculento. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir contando contigo.

 **Angeel O:** Es muy difícil enfrentar una relación intima tan pequeña pero así es como ella se da cuenta que lo ama por que en el próximo capítulo pondré a prueba el amor de ambos con revelaciones de la vida de Kag en estos años (no lo esperaría en castidad o.o OK súper spoiler XD, aun que no te imaginas de quien O.O) Le di respuesta a tu duda de Bank y su carrera, la cual es inexistente como profesor aun si estudio algo que más adelante veremos, son cinco años los que se fue y mucho ocurrió con sus vidas. Gracias por tu apoyo querida amiga y Feliz Cumpleaños =)

 **minidraculaura3:** Este capítulo no fue tan bomba pero el otro si lo será, Bank e Inu seguirán sus confrontaciones aun que ya a un nivel más alto o.o Romance, Bank lo tendrá, debe compensar el tiempo perdido y celos, puf… ya lo veras =D Creo haberte dejado con derrame nasal al imaginar el comienzo del próximo capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir contando con el.

 **Milu Montoya:** Gracias por unirte a mi fic, gracias por elogiar mi historia me siento honrada, bueno tengo otros BankxKag, te invito a darles un vistazo a ver si te agradan. Gracias por tu comentario y apoyo, espero seguir contando con el.

 **Asia12:** Espero seguir esclareciendo la historia, poco a poco se revelaran más cosas y también surgirán nuevos problemas para esta parejita. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir contando con el.

 **paulina b:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

 **Kagome Wolf:** Gracias por unirte a mi fic compañera del Circulo Mercenario. Creo que no será precisamente Bank quien querrá matar a Inu luego de lo que se viene, o si(? o.o Gracias por el apoyo y espero seguir contando con el.

 **SakataGinkox3:** El amor siempre triunfa, aun que se vienen cosas difíciles. Gracias por el apoyo, espero seguir contando con el.

 **chene:** Gracias por el comentario y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Lamento la tardanza y espero no me maten por el final, era necesario para darle suspenso a la historia. Aclaro que ellos se aman, es por eso que es todo tan intenso.

Un beso a todos los que leen y en especial a los que me apoyan con un comentario. Recuerden que los comentarios son el pago para los que escribimos y si leíste mi fic y te gusto por favor házmelo saber con un comentario.

Espero les guste y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo… Fran


	4. CAPITULO IV

**CAPITULO IV**

 **NUEVO COMIENZO**

Mientras la joven pareja estaba expresándose su amor de la forma más carnal posible, no sintieron los pasos que se acercaban del otro lado de la puerta – Señora Higurashi – la manilla de la puerta, en donde estaba recargada Kagome, comenzó a moverse.

-No puede ser… - se lamentó la chica apoyando su frente contra la del moreno.

Bankotsu la bajó, arregló sus ropas y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un anciano – Ella no se encuentra – dijo serio y un poco molesto por la repentina interrupción.

-Oh… - se lamentó el señor -, Kagome – vio a la azabache tras el chico -. El baño de arriba nuevamente no tiene agua caliente – le informó.

Ella suspiró con una sonrisa – De acuerdo, Señor Miyamura – se puso por delante del moreno -. Iré ahora mismo a revisarlo.

El anciano sonrió y se marchó – Que impertinente – el chico la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-No puedo dejarlo así – dijo ella alejándose suavemente -. Además, creo que será mejor que lo llevemos con calma – reconoció ahora con cabeza fría.

El ojiazul ladeó su cabeza y suspiró, pero su cara solo reflejaba amor – Temía que lo sobre evaluaras si me detenía – reconoció -, pero está bien, lo entiendo – junto sus labios con los de ella y le dio un suave beso -. Yo iré a ver al viejo – se dirigió a las escaleras -, pero… - volteó a verla ya comenzando a subir – dormiré contigo, prometo no hacerte nada – puso cara pensativa -, ¿o tal vez si? – bromeó, desapareció en el segundo piso.

La azabache sabia que solo bromeaba – Mentiroso – sonrió ella sabiendo que él jamás la obligaría a nada.

-o-

Por la mañana, la madre de la azabache llegó y a sabiendas que los chicos estaban juntos no quiso despertarlos.

-No lo puedo creer – se quejó la chica cubriéndose nuevamente con las sabanas, luego de haber visto su móvil.

El moreno despertó con su lamento - ¿Qué ocurre? – trató de buscarla entre la ropa de cama.

-Sango me mando un texto – dijo ella saliendo de su escondite -. Hay problemas con las salas para los clubes de ultimo año – se sentó en la cama.

Bankotsu le sonrió – Bueno, Señorita Presidenta del Concejo – se burló -, deberás ir y cumplir con tus obligaciones – le dio un suave beso en los labio y se puso de pie, saliendo al baño.

Kagome se quedo largo minutos quieta pensando en todo lo que había pasado, la noche anterior se quedaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada platicando de la vida de los dos en esos años. Se había enterado que el chico logro conseguir una carrera especializada en administración y ella le había contado que tenía planeado estudiar en el extranjero, ya que sus notas así se lo permitían.

Sonriendo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su armario a sacar sus ropas para el día – Maldito baño – se quejó Bankotsu entrando en la habitación solo con una toalla en la cintura y una muda de ropa.

Ella lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, su tonificado cuerpo la hacían querer tocarlo pero se obligó a comportarse, así que solo se dedico a escoger su ropa – Te dije que me dejaras arreglarlo a mí, esta casa es muy antigua y tiene sus trucos.

-Bueno… - él se acercó acechante y le masajeó los hombros -, puedes enseñarme, soy hábil con las manos – le dijo mientras ellas viajaban por los brazos de la chica y luego masajeaban sus caderas.

Ella sintió un escalofrió de placer – Quizás por la tarde – terminó de sacar su ropa y se alejó de él -. Deberíamos ser más cuidadosos, mamá podría molestarse por que estemos haciendo esto – cayó tarde en cuenta de que aun no hablaba con su madre.

Bankotsu soltó una carcajada – Primero, no hicimos nada y segundo tu madre sabe cuáles son mis intenciones – le sonrió con suficiencia -, así que estoy bajo su bendición – le dijo con tono solemne.

Ella solo negó – Muchas veces me asusta la manera en que te adelantas a todo.

-Planificación, cariño – le restó importancia él, mientras se sentaba en la cama -. Ahora ve a ducharte, te llevare a la escuela.

La azabache se incomodó – No creo que sea buena idea que nos vean.

-Tranquila no pasara nada, además ya te lo dije – se encogió de hombros – me da igual si lo descubren o no.

-Eres imposible – le sonrió ella y salió de la habitación.

Luego de un desayuno tardío, la pareja se puso en macha pero a petición de la chica sin siquiera tomarse de la mano.

-Esto es estúpido – se quejo el moreno poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza -, me veo como tu maldito… tio.

Ella puso su dedo índice en sus labios fingiendo concentración – Yo diría que más bien… ¿un hermano mayor?

Él solo la vio de lado y volteó al frente – Prométeme algo – dijo de pronto deteniéndose.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella parando unos pasos frente a él.

Bankotsu bajó sus brazos y tomó sus manos – Ten mucho cuidado hoy y no dudes en llamarme.

Ella se extraño un poco –…Lo prometo – dijo insegura.

-Bien – el chico se acercó a ella y le dio un beso rápido -, te estaré esperando cerca, no tardes – le dio un movimiento de cabeza hacia sus espaldas y se marchó.

La azabache frunció el ceño y volteó – No puede ser – palideció por unos segundos pero rápidamente se recompuso y siguió su camino con paso firme.

-¿Lo besaste? – preguntó Inuyasha cuando la azabache pasó junto a él sin decirle nada.

Kagome trató de ignorarlo pero realmente la fastidiaba que le pudiera explicaciones, aun que al haber presenciado la escena con el moreno ya esperaba esa reacción – Inuyasha, por favor metete en tus asuntos – le dijo con tono neutral y siguió su camino.

El peliplata la siguió muy molesto – No puedes hacer esto, ese maldito es un…

-Ese maldito es mi novio – dijo ella con seguridad -, así que por favor, no te metas.

-¿Sabe que lo hicimos? – le soltó el con burla.

Ella frunció mientras negaba – ¿En serio eres así de infantil?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros – Si me haces recurrir a eso…

-¡Madura de una vez y déjame en paz! – le gritó ya harta del acoso del chico -, que acaso Kikyo ya se colmó de ti que tienes tanto tiempo de venir y molestar.

-Kag, Kikyo solo fue…

-Me da igual, lo que fue, lo que es o lo que será tuyo, solo déjame en paz, haz tu vida con ella, o con quién demonios quieras – el tono de Kagome cada vez se elevaba un poco mas -. Así que por favor, solo pasa de mí – dio la media vuelta y caminó rápidamente lo que le quedaba de camino a la escuela.

-o-

Mientras tanto en el salón de Concejo, Sango trataba de lidiar con los presidentes de los clubes – Por favor, tengan paciencia – le pidió.

-Necesitamos comenzar – dijo un chico.

-También nosotros – una chica peliroja se adelantó al grupo -. Pero con estos idiotas no podemos hacer mucho – apuntó a otra chica de cabello castaño cercana.

La aludida la encaró - ¿Acaso te refieres a nosotros?, nerd de ciencias.

La chica colorina se rió - ¿Eso fue un insulto?, puedes hacerlo mejor, "chica club de turismo" – ridiculizó el nombre.

Luego de eso, el caos se desató, cerca de diez presidentes de último año se encontraban presentes y ninguno quería ceder.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Kagome abrió la puerta de pronto -, los gritos se escuchan desde las escaleras.

-¡Kagome! – gritó Sango aliviada y se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? – la azabache se angustio por el recibimiento de su amiga.

Sango negó y se separó de la azabache – Nunca, jamás me dejes de nuevo con estos problemas – los ojos de Sango estaba llenos de lagrima pero su rostro se veía relajado o más bien agradecido -. Son unos salvajes, no escuchan nada – miró al grupo que había comenzado a discutir.

Kagome le sonrió a la castaña – El truco es gritar más que ellos – le guiñó un ojo y se acercó al alboroto -. ¡Atención! – dijo con tono firme y todos se callaron reconociendo su voz, aun que tenían la misma edad, el carácter de la azabache era famoso por ser implacable -, necesito que cada uno me diga de manera ordenada cual es su club, en que salón esta y cuál sería el salón que preferirían ocupar – informó sin vacilación -. Consideren que dependiendo de cada club deben estar en algunos sectores específicos de la escuela, por lo que medítenlo bien y pasen de uno en uno a informarlo, luego de ver todo, organizaremos de acorde a las necesidades de cada uno.

Todos los presentes asintieron y comenzaron a llenar un papel con lo pedido por la chica, ya que al ser de último año, conocían el procedimiento a seguir.

-¿Por qué te ves tan feliz? – Sango se acercó a Kagome que se sentaba tras su escritorio lista para recibir las solicitudes.

-No lo sé, quizás son ideas tuyas – la azabache sonrió y comenzó con sus tareas.

Luego de resolver el lio que se había armado con las salas, las chicas se dirigían a la salida, pero antes de bajar las escaleras apareció Inuyasha.

-Ay no… - le susurró Sango a su amiga -, yo ya no puedo seguir en medio Kag – la miró suplicante.

La chica bufó divertida por la expresión de la castaña – Solo vete si, estaré bien – le sonrió con sinceridad.

Sango dejo salir el aire aliviada – Gracias, te llamare más tarde – le dio un abrazo y se fue sin mirar al peliplata frente a ellas, ya que seguía molesta pero aun era su amigo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Inuyasha? – la dura mascara de seguridad se apoderó del rostro de la azabache.

El chico sonrió de lado y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella – Es curioso Kag, muy curioso…

Ella retrocedió un poco por la intimidante mirada de él - ¿De qué hablas?, no tengo tiempo para esto, yo…

-No, claro que no, para mí no hay tiempo – la cortó llegando frente a ella -, pero para ese imbécil si lo hay, ¿verdad? – Kagome tragó el nudo de angustia que le formó en su garganta por el mal resentimiento que comenzaba a tener -. ¿Ya lo hicieron? – el chico le dio una caricia por su brazo.

Ella se estremeció con incomodidad – No te incumbe, Inuyasha – dijo su nombre con un poco de desprecio.

-¿Es mejor que yo?, ¿qué es lo que te hace que yo no?, puedo cambiar, o quizás… - la empujó de vuelta a la sala del Concejo y cerró la puerta - …quizás te gusta lo que yo te hago – la tomó por la cintura y la apegó bruscamente a él.

-Inuyasha, ya déjame en paz – la azabache forcejeó pero fue inútil.

El pelilata no se inmutó por el forcejeo, solo se limito a mantener su agarre con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra tomó su nuca y el besó a la fuerza.

Kagome comenzaba a derramar lagrimas por la desesperación – P-por f-fav-or, ya d-deja-me – pidió mientras se trataba de remover del contacto.

Él dejó sus labio al sentir como la sangre comenzaba sentirse en su boca – Maldita – le recriminó dándole un fuerte empujón y tomando su labio.

La chica se estrelló contra el escritorio cercano y cayó al suelo.

Inuyasha estaba muy molesto – No sé qué demonios te ocurre desde que llego ese imbécil, antes no eras así, antes eras…

-¿Perfecta? – preguntó la azabache aun desde el suelo ya que no podía pararse por sentir un fuerte dolor en su tobillo -. Inuyasha tú nunca me conociste, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí pero lo nuestro nunca fue real, fueron solo… apariencias.

-¡Claro que lo eras y lo son! – gritó él descontrolado -, tu no me puedes botar, menos en nuestro último año.

-¡Entonces di que tú me botaste a mí!, me da igual – Kagome comenzaba a desesperarse, por la situación y por el punzante dolor.

-Tú no lo entiendes – el ojidorado recorrió con ambas manos su cabello hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar por el salón -. Tu eres la Presidenta del Concejo, eres la más apropiada para mí – se apuntaba constantemente, sin mirar a la chcia.

Ella comprendía que algo no andaba bien con el chico, parecía fuera de sí – Inuyasha… -lo llamó de manera calmada -, Inuyasha, mírame… - el peliplata se detuvó y la vio con precaución -. Yo no te amo, lo lam…

-¡No! – gritó él acercándose a ella y tapándole la boca -, ni se te ocurra decirlo – la miraba con desesperación -. Tú me amas, y ahora lo comprobaras aun que tenga que obligarte a hacerlo – tironeó el pantalón de la chica.

La azabache comenzó a gritar pero su voz se ahogaba en la gran mano del chico.

De pronto, la manilla de la puerta de movió y al no abrirse fue derribada, dejándose ver al moreno, furioso.

-¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha dejando libre a la azabache y poniéndose frente al moreno desafiante -. Todo esto es tu culpa, si tu no hubieses aparecido yo seguiría con ella – le recriminó.

Bankotsu lo fulminaba con la mirada pero se contuvo y fue hacia donde la chica, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy bien – dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en uno de los esritorios pero un grito ahogado se le escapo al tratar de apoyar el pie.

El moreno la tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre la mesa que ella misma ocupaba de escritorio – Espera aquí – dijo él con tono sombrío.

-Bank… - lo llamó ella, tomándole la mano y preocupada por lo que pudiera hacer.

-Espera aquí – repitió él sin mirarla mientras que la chica lo soltó con un poco de vacilación.

Inuyasha seguía de pie viendo toda la escena – ¿Y ahora qué? – lo desafió con superioridad -, ¿me vas a golpear?, te recueros que sigo siendo un alumno y tu un…

El puño que se estrelló contra su rostro le cortó el habla y lo botó al suelo – Te lo dije – Bankotsu se acercó a él y lo tomó desde el suelo por el cuello de la camisa que portaba -, te lo advertí – golpeó nuevamente el rostro del chico pero esta vez su agarre impidió que cayera al suelo.

-¡Bankotsu! – gritó asustada la azabache, él volteó y vio su expresión de miedo -, ya para, por favor… - ella comenzó a sollozar.

El moreno enfureció mas pero se controló – Nunca – acercó al golpeado pelilata para que solo él pudiera escuchar -. Nunca más, en tu vida, camines, mires o siquiera respires cerca de ella – le dio un disimulado golpe en el estomago -. ¿Queda claro, mocoso? – lo soltó dejándolo caer, casi inconsciente.

Bankotsu se acercó lentamente a la chica, que cuando lo vio a su alcance extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo.

El moreno acarició sus largos cabellos sin decir nada - ¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó ella tratando de calmarse.

-Vi a tu amiga salir y tardaste – dijo él aun serio.

-¿Me estabas esperando? – ella cuestionó separándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

Él sonrió de lado y alzó una de sus cejas – Te dije que volví por ti y ahora que te tengo – le acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja -, no me alejare, jamás.

El momento fue interrumpido por la risa del peliplata, ambos azabaches voltearon a verlo mientras él se paraba lentamente – Eres una zorra – insultó limpiando su boca.

Bankotsu había hecho el intento de acercarse nuevamente a él pero la chica lo detuvo.

-Jamás borraras lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, imbécil – le dijo ahora directamente al moreno -, ella fue mía – sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno -, miles de veces, miles de noche – su sonrisa se ensancho al ver como el rostro del ojiazul de endurecía -. Incontables veces, la hice mía y eso es algo que jamás podrás borrar – miro finalmente a la chica que lo que solo le demostraba lastima y con eso, se marchó.

Una vez solos Kagome se decidió a hablar – Bankotsu yo…

El no la dejo hablar, solo la tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos – Te llevare a casa – comenzó a caminar por los pasillo y luego a la salida.

-o-

Inuyasha subió furioso a la azotea y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Pero que lindo te ves – la burlona voz de una chica lo hizo mirar a uno de sus lados.

La vio parada con su largo y lacio cabello suelto y sus ojos negros llenos de malicia – No estoy para bromas, Kikyo – el chico se dejo caer muy cerca de ella.

La lacia lo miró divertida y se acuclilló junto a él – Eso te pasa por no elegirme a mí.

El peliplata soltó una dolorosa carcajada – No seas idiota, eres solo una becada – tosió un poco y tomó su estomago -. ¿Tienes el video? – la miro de reojo.

Ella con los ojos cristalinos le tendió un móvil y se paró para marcharse pero él la detuvo.

-¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Inuyasha.

Kikyo rodó los ojos tratando de no llorar – Me marcho, ya te ayude para que recuperes a la tonta esa, no me necesitas.

-Claro que si – como pudo el peliplata se puso de pie y la atrajo a su cuerpo – El que yo vuelva con Kagome, no significa que quiera deshacerme de ti – la besó apasionadamente, casi con furia, al recordar todo lo ocurrido con la azabache y lo frustrado que se sentía.

La lacia se dejo hacer, a pesar de estar consciente del hecho de que Inuyasha solo la buscaba para sexo, ella lo amaba, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Lo abrazó por el cuello correspondiendo su beso e intensificándolo, un beso en donde ella siempre ponía toda su alma y corazón, esperanzada de que el chico la eligiera a ella y no a Kagome.

-o-

Durante toda la tarde Bankotsu no había salido de su habitación, incluso se disculpó con Nahomi por no bajar al almuerzo, despertando preocupación en la mujer.

Por su parte, Kagome ya había vendado su tobillo, la hinchazón había bajado y el dolor era casi inexistente.

Le preocupaba el hecho de que lo dicho por Inuyasha estuviera carcomiéndole el cerebro al moreno – Maldición, pero no es razón para molestarse conmigo – dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Nahomi que estaba sentada muy cerca de la azabache se acercó más a ella, sentándose a su lado – Hija, ¿qué ocurre? – le tomó una mano -. Haz estado muy pensativa.

La chica suspiró y la vio con angustia – Mamá… yo y Bank… - trató de comenzar la historia pero su madre la interrumpió.

-Están juntos – la ayudó ella y la muchacha solo asintió -. Bankotsu llego aquí y fue muy claro con sus intenciones, hija – la mujer sonrió -. Sé que sufriste mucho por él pero debe tener sus razones no es así – Kagome asintió -. Entiendo, y si tu eres capaz de aceptar esas razones yo no tengo nada más que hacer que apoyarte, eres mi hija – acarició el rostro de la chica -, siempre estaré a tu lado.

A la azabache le escocieron los ojos y se abrazó a su madre, la mujer siempre la había apoyado en todo y ese momento no sería la excepción – Gracias, mamá – le dijo mientras cálidas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Nahomi la alejó y la miró con una sonrisa – Ve y arregla las cosas con él, hija – la animó -. Después de tanto tiempo, creo que no eres la única con inseguridades – se puso de pie, dejando a la chica meditando la situación.

Luego de unos minutos, la azabache se puso de pie y subió al cuarto del chico para terminar con eso.

Se paró con decisión frente a la puerta y tocó, escuchando la voz del chico que la invitaba a pasar.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio parado frente a la ventana – Bank… - lo llamó mientras cerraba.

Él volteó con calma – Hola – le dijo con tono serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?, haz estado aquí toda la tarde – la chica se cruzó de brazos un poco incomoda - ¿estás molesto?

El moreno dejo salir el aire y removió su flequillo – Claro que no – se acercó a ella y la abrazó ocultando su nariz en el cuello de ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué es? – Kagome correspondió el abrazo.

-Lo siento – dijo finalmente él, abrazándose más al frágil cuerpo de ella -. Otra vez no estuve cuando más me necesitaste…

Bankotsu comenzó a estremecerse de ira y ella lo entendió finalmente – Eso no es cierto – lo tomó de la mano y se sentó en la cama junto a él con semblante triste.

-¿Es la primera vez que es violento? – atinó a preguntar Bankotsu recordando lo sucedido en la tarde.

Kagome negó – Aun que es la primera vez que lo lleva a este extremo.

El moreno se enojaba cada vez más, pero entendía que no era el momento y no era ella con quien debía desquitar esa ira – Se las cobrare al maldito mocoso.

-Ya basta – pidió ella bajando la mirada -. Yo… en parte se lo debo.

-¡¿Qué!? – preguntó muy molesto -, en ningún caso mereces que te trate de esa forma, nada le da el derecho – le tomó el rostro con cuidado -. Además, tú jamás le harías daño a nadie.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lagrimas – No me creas tan buena -, sonrió dejando correr el cálido liquido por sus mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas? – el moreno estaba confundido.

Kagome sollozó muy fuerte y se cubrió el rostro unos segundos para luego hablar – Cada vez… - trató de calmarse pero las lagrimas volvían a caer -, cada vez que estaba con él – cerró los ojos con dolor y luego lo miro con una sonrisa muy triste -, pensaba en ti, nadie se merece eso, yo tengo la culpa de que este tan enojado – nuevamente cubrió su rostro.

El moreno rascó su nuca molesto y la abrazó – Si hay algún culpable aquí soy yo – trató de consolarla -, no llores, por favor.

-Te extrañaba tanto – la chica tomó el rostro de él entre sus finas manos -, jamás he podido olvidarte – lo besó con ternura -. No me vuelvas a dejar – le pidió y continuó besándolo.

El chico respondió al beso, siguiendo el ritmo que implanto ella, pero pocos minutos después lo aumento.

-Ahh… - gimió ella al sentir como las fuertes manos de él bajaban por su espalda -. Te extrañe tanto – repitió ella.

Bankotsu ya no se pudo contener mas, la recostó sobre la cama y se posó con cuidado sobre ella – Siempre serás todo para mí – comenzó a besarla con anhelo y desesperación.

Ella acarició la fuerte espalda del chico mientras él la devoraba, pronto sus ropas estorbaban y se despojaron de ellas.

-¿Puedo seguir? - preguntó él antes de no poder parar.

Ella le sonrió – Hemos esperado mucho por esto – le dijo y él enloqueció, hundiéndose en ella sin aviso y con fuerza.

El duro miembro del chico la hizo retorcerse de dolor, pero las caricias y besos que es repartía por su cuerpo la hicieron relajarse, así que comenzó a embestirla con suavidad -. Sé que no tengo el derecho – dijo él sin detenerse – pero borrare a ese maldito de tu cuerpo – las embestidas cada vez se hacían más profundas -, marcare cada parte de ti como mía – los besos se reemplazaron por mordiscos en la tersa piel de la chica -, hare que solo pienses en mi.

-Ahh… Ahh… – comenzó a gemir ella perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y dejándose arrastras por el placer.

Ella llegó al clímax y el la sentó con cuidado sobre él sin salir de ella – Jamás dejare que te olvides de mi – la tomó por las caderas y azotó sus cuerpos sin descanso.

-Ah… Bankotsu, Ahhh… – ella solo podía gemir de placer, cuidando de no subir su tono.

El moreno se sentó sin dejar de marcar el ritmo y mordisqueó los duros pezones de ella – Te extrañe – reconoció él sin dejar su tarea.

La azabache comenzaba a tomar ritmo solo, haciendo movimientos circulares excitándose aun mas – No me dejes… nunca – pidió aferrándose al cabello del chico.

Él le tomo las caderas y aumento el movimiento – Nunca más – le aseguró mientras que juntos llegaban a su fin, jadeantes se besaron, un beso cargado de promesas y decisiones que deberían tomar.

Luego de la tan anhelada unión, pasaron el fin de semana como una pareja normal y el lunes cuando llegaron a la escuela se desato el infierno.

Llegaron por separado para no levantar sospecha, pero fue inútil.

La chica como de costumbre se dirigía directamente al Salón del Concejo pero los murmullos por el pasillo y las muradas cargadas de burla y desaprobación, despertaron su curiosidad.

Abrió la puerta del salón y lo primero que vio fue a su castaña amiga, sosteniendo un papel y muy angustiada – Buenos días – saludó la azabache.

-Kagome… -dijo Sango pálida y caminando hacia ella entregándole el papel.

La morena lo tomó y su rostro palideció, al igual que el de su amiga – No puede ser – dijo casi en un susurró.

El papel tenía dos fotos, la primera era de Bankotsu golpeando al peliplata y la segunda era de ella y el moreno besándose. Todo esto, bajo un gran titular en rojo que decía "La indecorosa relación de la Presidenta y el nuevo profesor"

-Están por toda la escuela – le informó Sango -, los miembros del Concejo están tratando de recogerlos pero…

-Pero ya todos los vieron – completó ella sacando su móvil y marcándole al moreno -. Maldición – se quejó al no poder conectar la llamada.

-Amiga, ¿quién hizo esto? – preguntó Sango angustiada.

La azabache se sentó en su escritorio, masajeando su frente – Probablemente Inuyasha – se puso de pie sorprendiendo a Sango -. Debo ver a Bankotsu antes de que…

 _Kagome Higurashi, se solicita su presencia en la oficina de la directora. Kagome Higurashi, se solicita su presencia en la oficina de la directora._

Los altos parlantes resonaron por todo el lugar.

-Maldición – Kagome hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró.

Una vez llego a su destino, la azabache golpeó la puerta y entró cuando escuchó la voz de la directora.

Dentro pudo ver a la Señora Kaede tras el escritorio con el rostro endurecido y al moreno parado con seriedad mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Kagome, toma asiento – dijo la anciana y ella obedeció -. Creo que comprendes la gravedad de esto – alzó el papel que anteriormente ella había visto.

-Si – aceptó la azabache con temple.

-Ya veo – dijo Kaede -. Me temo que esto es muy grave y deberán aceptar las consecuencias - ambos morenos intercambiaron miradas -. Bankotsu obviamente estas despedido – le dijo al chico que no se inmutó pero seguía serio -. En cuanto a ti Kagome… estas expulsada, y esta demás decir que tu beca para la universidad de Londres esta cancelada.

-¡¿Qué?! – se exaltó el moreno -, pero si es solo un maldito beso – miró a la azabache que no decía nada -. Yo la obligué, la amenace – dijo con desesperación.

-Lo siento – Kaede lo cortó -. Ella sabía perfectamente que su condición debía ser intachable y esto lo ha arruinado todo.

-Pero…

-Bank – lo llamó Kagome -, está bien – le dijo tranquila y se puso de pie -. Señora Kaede, ha sido un gusto – hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la oficina.

El moreno estaba atónito – No puedes hacerle esto – recriminó a la anciana -. Fue un error mío, no pensé que por esto podrían terminar las cosas así.

-Pero ella si – dijo seria la mujer -, Kagome es una buen chica, has que valga todo lo que está habiendo por ti.

El chico resopló frustrado y salió de la oficina encontrándose con el peliplata -. Creo que esta es la despedida ¿verdad? - se burló.

Bankotsu lo tomó por el cuello y lo golpeó muy fuerte, dejándolo inconciente – Gózalo ahora, mocoso – lo dejo y se marchó.

-o-

Kagome tomó sus cosas y luego de despedirse de Sango se marchó junto al moreno tomado de la mano y ya sin tener nada más que esconder.

Bankotsu caminaba con el ceño fruncido – No te culpes – adivinó la chica lo que pasaba por la mente de él.

-Es mi culpa – aceptó el moreno.

-No, no es culpa de nadie – la azabache se paró frente a él -. Yo tome mi elección y estas son las consecuencias que estoy dispuesta a aceptar – sonrió con seguridad -. Buscare otro instituto donde terminar el año y me esforzare para conseguir otra oportunidad de beca.

-De no ser por mi…

-No sería feliz – ella lo cortó -. Nos esforzaremos y saldremos de esta, juntos.

-Por siempre – completo él besándola, esperando que el futuro estuviera a su favor y lograran alcanzar la felicidad

FIN

Agradezco…

 **Kagome Wolf, Asia12, alei91, miikaa, Milu Montoya, Angeel O, Daii Sevani, paulina b, Yumaika Higurashi y rogue85.**

Quizás crean que lo corte así muy de pronto pero era una historia cortita y enfocada en el reencuentro y el daño y eso.

Ando media desanimada con estos fi casi que es por eso que no los quiero forzar, espero les guste, gracias por el apoyo que me dieron.

Besos, Fran.


End file.
